1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly relates to an exerciser providing multiple training ways.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,635 discloses a thigh exerciser. An assembly of a seat member, a backrest, and four legs constitutes a chair. A user sits on the chair and a first swing rod and a second swing rod are between his or her two thighs. A linkage interconnects the first swing rod and the second swing rod. The first and second swing rods are connected with a biasing damper and are pivotally connected to the seat member by a vertical pivot rod. A thigh-engaging portion of the first and second swing rods is disposed outwardly of the seat member. The user exerts a force to the thigh-engaging portion of the first and second swing rods, such that the thighs can be trained.
The conventional thigh exerciser however can merely train the inner portion of the thigh, and the outer portion of the thigh cannot be trained. In other words, the conventional thigh exerciser can merely train in one direction.